Por que no puedo decir que te amo?
by Kagulovestea94
Summary: Holaa este fanfic es sobre Mangaquest, Oldrival,Special Shipping y otros personajes Rated M por capitulos siguientes . Mal summary solo LEELO! By: Kagulovestea94


HOLAA! Sweeties~ Regrese con mi primer fanfic de Pokemon Special Adventures~ Espero que les gustee y cabe mencionar que es el primer fanfic en español que posteo~

POKEMON NO ME PERTENECE ! si fuera mío sería un manga de categoría M~ puro Mangaquest,Oldrival,Special~ etc SHIPPINGS3

* * *

Sonó el timbre en PokeHigh y los maestros desalojaron sus respectivas aulas.

-Crys! anda~ vamos a compraar o tan siquiera a mirar!- rogaba una castaña de ojos azules a una peliazul con ojos celeste como un cristal. -¿Que opinas,Yellow?- preguntó la ojiceleste a una rubia de ojos verdosos. -Es viernes,Crys~ v-vamos!- dijo tímidamente la rubia. Crystal solo suspiró antes de decir,-Está bien...iremos~.-

Por la puerta trasera del salon entró un chico de ojos carmesí y cabello negro usando una gorra roja y se dirigió a otro chico pelinegro pero con brillantes ojos ámbar que estaba platicando con un pelirojo de ojos color azul plateado. -Chicos! iremos a comprar los discos?- preguntó Red a los otros dos chicos. -Obvio,sempai! Y también necesito unos tenis nuevos~-dijo Gold recordando sus Converse rotos,Silver solo asintió. El pelirojo y el de ojos carmesí se levantaron y cuando estaban dispuestos a irse notaron que Gold hablaba por teléfono. -Gold,irás? o nos vemos aya?- preguntó bajito Red, Gold colgó y tomó su mochila. -Vamos!-

Red se asomó por la ventana y vió que un chico alto de cabello castaño claro con ojos verdes los esperaba en la salida del campus. -Green ya se nos adelantó, chicos!- dijo el pelinegro apresurándose a la salida del aula,en el caminó empujando a Yellow. -L-Lo siento! -dijo sonriéndole a la joven y retomando su camino,siendo seguido por Silver y Gold.

Yellow solo se sonrojó y murmuró un "No hay problema..." para ella misma. Blue vió esto y abrazó a la chica de colita rubia como una madre.- Animales esos! ¿Como se atreven a empujar a mi queridísima Yellow?- Crys hizo un leve facepalm y decidió atacar a la castaña de ojos azules.

-No dirías lo mismo si hubiera sido Green~ ¿o sí? -dijo alzándole una ceja y sonriendo pícaramente para Blue. La castaña parecía un tomate con cabello y abrazó más a Yellow cubriendo su sonrojo, La rubia rió levemente.

* * *

En el centro comercial...

-Green-sempai! ¿por que Red-sempai sonríe como idiota y se sonroja mucho? Estará recordando la película de Marylin Monroe que vimos ayer en la noche? -preguntó Gold como un niño inocente.

-Ha de estar pensando en esa chica...¿como se llamaba? ah, Yellow~-aclaró Silver y miró a Green que se acercaba a Red con su mochila. -Despierta!- dijo el ojiverde al momento de golpear al pelinegro con gorra roja con su mochila. Red reaccionó y comenzó a sobarse su cabeza. -No me golpees!- dijo para Green,a lo que el ojiverde respondió.-Entonces...Concéntrate!- dijo Green mientras entraba a un café junto los demás chicos.

Se sentaron en una mesa del fondo del café,Green frente a Silver y Red frente a Gold. Unos segundos después Gold miró hacia la puerta y dijo en un muy bien pronunciado inglés,-Here they come,guys~ (Aquí vienen,chicos~).- no cabía duda desde que era uno de los mejores chicos en la clase de inglés. Los demás voltearon y vieron a Blue,Crystal y a Yellow entrando al café.

Ellas no los habían visto y por coincidencia se sentaron en la mesa de al estaba de espaldas con Crystal,Red podía ver a Yellow por los hombros de el pelinegro y la ojiceleste y Blue estaba en la misma silla que Green ocupada en su mesa.-Entonces~ ¿Que tal si ahorita vamos a LizLisa y luego a Guess? - preguntó la ojiazul a las dos chicas que solo asintieron.

Llegó un mesero a tomarles la orden,Blue contestó por las chicas; -Dos coca-cola's una normal y una de dieta, & Dr. pepper de dieta.- dijo sonriendo. EL mesero asintió y fué a la mesa de al lado a tomar la orden. Blue observaba lo que pedían los chicos por el rabillo de sus ojos azules y en su mente pensaba "hmm~ Gold pidió lo mismo que Crystal,Red lo mismo que Yellow y Green lo mismo que yo! SOlo Silver pidió agua~ oh! y mineral" , le comentó sus pensamientos a las chicas;llegó el mesero a dejar las órdenes.

-Una simple coincidencia,Blue.- dijo Crystal abriendo su coca de dieta y tomando un poco, extrañamente Gold hizo lo mismo al mismo tiempo que ella, y Blue y Yellow lo notaron; abriendo los ojos como platos al mirar la escena. Crys solo suspiró.

Un rato después pagaron,tomaron sus cosas y fueron de compras. Los chicos hicieron lo mismo pero momentos despues,ellos fueron a una tienda de Converse.

En LizLisa...

Yellow compró unos shorts color crema con flores,un jumper de cuadritos y un vestido amarillo; Blue compró unas faldas con encaje,una blusa azul con encaje y el estuche de maquillaje "Princess de Noël Coffret Set" y Crysta por último compró unos shorts,blusas y un que más pagó fue Blue.

En Converse...

Gold estaba comprando unos tenis,unas dos o tres playeras y dos pantalones; Green solo compro una mochila y un pantalón; Red compró una blusa amarilla para chicas y unos converse rojos y Silver compró un pantalón.

Las chicas salieron de LizLisa y comenzaron a caminar por el centro comercial. Platicaban sobre la novela que pasaba a las 10 de la noche antes de el especial de Marilyn Monroe, sin darse cuenta, Blue tropezó con Green. Esto hizo que la castaña perdiera el equilibrio,pero el ojiverde la tomó sensualmente por la cintura,haciendo que la chica se sonrojara salvajemente.

-Lo siento,Blue.- dijo Green soltándola dulcemente. Ella respondió, -E-Está bien, Green, no me pasó nada!- dijo apenada. -Que bueno que estás bien,Blue.- dijo Silver.

-Hey~Linda, ¿que te parece si vamos a mi casa y me das un baile privado? huh?- Dijo cierto pelinegro con ojos ámbar a la ojiceleste mientras la tomaba por la cintura. -No te acerques a mí,Pervertido!- gritó Crystal mientras lo golpeaba con una bolsa de LizLisa. "El amor duele~" pensó Gold para sí mismo mientras esquivaba todos los golpes con una sonrisa en su rostro. Crystal dejó de golpearlo,dio media vuelta y se fue enfadada.

Yellow sonrió dulcemente para Red,quien estaba enbobado con su belleza, y dió la vuelta junto con Blue para ir tras la ojiceleste que parecía que iba a matar a el que se le atravesara en el camino.

- Crys~ deja esa cara, te ves mas bonita sonriendo!- intento animarla Yellow mientras Blue abrazaba a Crys. -Esque ese idiota pervertido me desespera! Piensa que voy a caer rendida a sus pies por sus palabras tan sucias!- dijo la ojiceleste haciendo ademanes nerviosos con las manos, a lo que Blue respondió; -Te desespera saber que te gusta ese "idiota pervertido" y que te derrite por dentro con esas palabras~- dijo Blue haciendose pasar por Gold. -Blue, no hagas eso...das miedo.- dijo Yellow con una pokerface solo suspiró admitiendo su derrota.- SOlo no digan nada...- finalizó.

* * *

Anocheció y los chicos se cruzaron con las chicas de nuevo.

-nee,ya es tarde chicas~ ¿siguen por aquí?- preguntó el de gorra y ellas asintieron. -OK! veamos~ Green~ tu vives cerca de Blue no?- El castaño asintió.-podrías llevarla? esque pues ya es muy tarde~- dijo Red acercándole Blue a Green. -No hay problema respondió el ojiverde. Blue se despidió rapidamente de Crys y Yellow y se fue con Green a su casa.

Green tomó las bolsas de Blue y esta se sonrojo.- N-No tienes por que, Green...y-yo las puedo llevar...- dijo apenada la mayor.- Por favor.- le dedicó una de esas miradas haciendo que la chica se sonrojara.- ERES TAN LINDO!- Gritó y lo abrazo como fangirl.

En el centro comercial, red ya se había ido con Yellow así que solo quedaban Gold y Crystal.

-Crys, si quieres puedo acompañarte a tu casa...-dijo el pelinegro amablemente. -Está bien,Gold.- Respondió la ojiceleste mientras comenzaba a caminar.-"Prometo que no haré nada pervertido!" pensó el de ojos ámbar mientras tomaba las bolsas de la chica.

En el camino bromearon y platicaron por un buen rato hasta que llegaron a la Zona Residencial Johto,donde vivían ambos junto con Silver. Llegaron a una casa color crema con filito ámbar. -Es aquí~- dijo Crystal sacando las llaves de su bolso. Una vez que abrió,metió las bolsas y estubo platicando un rato más con Gold. -Gracias por acompañarme,gold.- agradeción con una sonrisa. -No importa~ hasta mañana ,linda.-Dijo el pelinegro con una voz ronca y sensual acompañada de una sonrisa asintió y lo miró irse.

Al voltearse para entrar a su casa,sintió una mano fuerte jalarla de la muñeca,el chico regresó y le planto un beso en la comisura de los labios a Crystal.- Buenas noches...Crys- dió la vuelta y se fue caminando felizmente a su casa...a solo 6 de la de Crystal.

* * *

¿Que les pareció? dejen reviews y esoo 3 subiré el siguiente cap lo más pronto posibleee3  
XOXO

Kagureishon Crystal Tskumine OUT3!


End file.
